


Pup Behind The Wolf

by JaciSerigala



Series: GrayZa Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "there was a girl and there was a wolf."





	Pup Behind The Wolf

“there was a girl and there was a wolf.”

And he loved both. He saw the wolf in her armour, that protected and attacked and was born out of fear and the desperation to survive until tomorrow. He saw how it struck out and snarled and bared it’s teeth against the world, stuck on the outside of her heart and relentlessly protecting what laid within. And sometimes, Gray thought that he was the only one who saw what that ferocity was protecting. And it was a little girl, abandoned. It was as if the tear stains were there for only him to see, and once he spotted them, he couldn’t pretend that they weren’t there. Maybe that was why he looked at her so differently. Most people saw the monster, but for some reason, Gray could see the abyss in her that manifested itself in anger and outward appearances that only breathed of who she really was.

And the more he looked, the more he realised, that yes, this special position of his had birthed something that no monster or wolf could touch. It was love. For both the person she showed the world, and the one that she didn’t want anyone to see, but he couldn’t help but.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was created for the Tumblr GrayZa fanzine.


End file.
